Union of Everett Ground Forces
The Union of Everett Ground Forces is a general terms used to describe the entire combined troop forces of all ground agencies. The Ground Forces consists of the Everetti Marine Corps, The Union of Everett Crisis Unit, the Union of Everett Militant Forces, the Planetary Security Agency and the Homeland Defense System. Everett's total ground troop forces number in the tens of millions. Ground Forces Marine Corps The Everetti Marine Corps is the primary military department under control of the Department of Defense. With the establishment of the Union of Everett,the three ground branches of the United States; the Marine Corps, National Guard and Army, were combined and formed into one single branch. The Everetti Marine Corps consists of 1,250,000 total human combat troops, all who have completed training. Everett has since begun replacing its Marines with droid forces but the new electro-magnetic pulse weapons and tactics have deemed it necessary to maintain a human presence in the military. Everett's military has stated its goal to nearly triple the human forces in the Marines to a total of 3,000,000 human combat troops by 2012. Recruitment has spiked since the end of the 2010 Yarphese War. Marines must go through six months of training where they are taught various basic and advanced military training. They learn to drive tanks, which since the introduction of the GT1A1 Harris main battle tank, has become a simpler task to learn. They also learn to use howitzers, humvees, urban combat and when not deployed in a war, often train in war games and training scenarios throughout the year, working hard to perfect themselves. Everett's standing military is extremely well trained and skilled because of the constant training and exercise. Because Everett's soldiers are well paid, the military can be considered a career choice, even for a basic soldier. Outside of war time, soldiers are given vacation breaks and days off from work. Most of Everett's soldiers live nearby their home bases to allow them to come and go to work from home like any normal career rather than live in a barracks throughout the year. Militant Forces The Union of Everett Militant Forces is Everett's elite special operations force, much like the British SAS, United States Navy SEALs or Russian Spetznas, with a total standing force of 20,000 human combat troops. The Militant Forces are superiorly trained compared to Marines. To become a Militant Forces agent, one must complete the required six months of Marines training at the minimum. After, recruits endure another one year minimum of training, learning various advanced tactics including assassination, black ops, special operations, infiltration, interrogation techniques, helicopter, fighter jet and large plane flight training, additional martial arts combat training, explosives, demolition and weapons diffusion including diffusing weapons of mass destruction. Maximum training may last for two years and then continue war games and training scenarios, like the Marines, from then on during off time. UECU The Union of Everett Crisis Unit is the elite law enforcement agency, compareable to the Militant Forces when compared with the military. The UECU is a federal police agency consisting of currently 15,000 highly trained agents. UECU agents may also be called officers. Agents primarily function as police officials who cover a wide range of duties. Each agent covers a county within each of the 35 states of the Union of Everett, although any and every agent has total national and federal jurisdiction. Agents' duties include national security, counter terrorism, intelligence, immigration, border security, SWAT operations, hostage operations, disaster operations, basic police and law enforcement duties, patrol, medical response and can engage in federal agencies operations such as the FBI, NAF, NSA, PCI or other agencies. Crisis Unit officers require a minimum of two fluently spoken languages, basic paramedic training, advanced driving courses, high speed pursuit courses, advanced weapons training including sharpshooting, full automatic weapons, SWAT training and must have diploma in Criminal Justice. Many UECU agents go on to learn emergency surgery, emergency medical aid and procedures, additional spoken languages and many have backgrounds in military, SWAT or federal agency training. Planetary Security Agency The Planetary Security Forces is a secretive military agency, known only to the President of the Union of Everett, Secretary of Defense, Department of Defense, Cyber Terrorism Task Force lead officials, Paranormal Control & Investigation lead officials, Union of Everett Militant Forces and top brass military generals. The PSF consists currently of 650 Everett human combat troops and secret agents, all who are trained through the Militant Forces and then go on to work for the agency. Working with Intel from the CIA and NSA, the Planetary Security Forces work on global missions to combat serious high level threats from around the world, whether it be anti-terrorism missions, government infiltrations, assassinations, sabotage, spying, cyber warfare or disaster prevention missions including counter terrorism, interception of arms trading, nuclear proliferation and other weapons of mass destruction diffusion, destruction or sabotage. To date, the Planetary Security Forces have disrupted at least a dozen serious global incidents in locations around the world. Two other nations currently participatein PSF operations, Israel and Iraqistan. The PSF also maintains an internet and cyber warfare division, capable of combatting threats in cyberspace, including foreign nations that use cyber terrorism and hack attacks as a weapon of war. Highly trained computer experts working with the CTTF, hacking organizations (such as Anonymous), 4chanistan and other internet groups, work to combat nations and cyber terrorists. China has been the primary target of the secretive internet war and "internet Cold War" that has been brewing between China and the United States and Everett. Homeland Defense System The Homeland Defense System is an Everetti Department of Defense program established in 2005 when gun laws changed drastically in the nation. The HDS consists of a national federal registry of gun owners, a requirement of purchasing Class 3 firearms, that requires the registrant to join a military emergency reserve force. The HDS can be activated by the Secretary of Defense and President of the Union of Everett in response to an invasion of the Everetti mainland. HDS personnel, a civilian registrant of the HDS, would be required to activate and prepare to use their weapons in combat against invading enemy forces when enemy forces arrive within their registered location. HDS personnel, additionally are required to face a two week crash course and training exercise in insurgent combat to prepare them for using their weapons in the event of such a crisis. At the final day of training, the HDS trainees must perform in an training scenario exercise against Everetti military soldiers using specialized training guns, similar to paintball and airsoft weapons to show their effectiveness. Afterwards, HDS personnel are urged to frequently visit local shooting ranges and learn to use their weapons and gain shooting skill. Local, county, state and federal police and agencies retain command of HDS personnel, by following orders from military command and lead HDS personnel into their combat missions should an incident occur. Police and federal agents are automatically registered as HDS personnel as well and are required to be the first responders should a land invasion occur. The HDS is the largest standing military force in Everett with 71 million registered gun owners, 35 million of them registered as HDS forces. Non Class 3 gun owners, owners who own Class 1 or 2, may also apply and register as HDS, even though they do not own a Class 3 weapon. It must be understood that HDS personnel are not offensive forces, and would never be deployed outside of Everetti territory. The HDS is solely a national defensive force. Automated & Droid Forces The Everetti Automated Forces or simply Droid Forces area solely robotic military force in the Union of Everett consisting of 3,500,000 Hover Assault Droid Version 2 Combat Droids (HADv2CD), 2,000,000 Speed Built Robots (SBR) and 3,500 Vehicle Assisting Droids (VAD). This military force was used as the sole and primary military force of Everett from 2007 until late 2009. By late 2009, nations had begun inventing and distributing electro-magnetic pulse weapons and used them in large numbers to fight back against the droids. Because of this, the Everetti Marine Corps took the lead in combat, with the droids coming in as an aiding force. Under Everetti law, weaponized droids and robotics are required to be able to be disabled or destroyed by EMP as security measure from any robotic failure or system errors. The droids, also by law, cannot contain full artificial intelligence or learning computer technology, to prevent robotics and technology from becoming self aware. All Everetti droids are constructed with L.A.I. or Limited Artifical Intelligence programming, which requires that the droids be in contact with satellites and radio towers to perform operations and missions. These satellites relay to secure control centers in the Union of Everett where humans maintain control of droid forces' orders, telling them what to do. Droids have the ability to continue operation even in a communications failure. Once orders have been recieved, the droids will continue this operation until completed where they will then retreat to their designated standby location. Like with the military internet system, droids' computer language is encoded and written in a new system consisting of a language other than ones and zeros. This classified Everetti language cannot be altered or hacked with computers of ones and zeros language, preventing captured droids from being inspected by enemies. Everett's official statement regarding the classified language was that the droids ran on a system based on extraterrestrial technology acquired from downed UFOs. Everett has plans from additional droids including law enforcement droids and rescue droids, both named the HADv3LE and HADv4R. Ranking Marines Commissioned Officers *General *Lieutenant General *Major General *Brigadier General *Colonel *Lieutenant Colonel *Major *Captain *First Lieutenant *Second Lieutenant Warrant Officers *Chief Warrant Officer-5 *Chief Warrant Officer-4 *Chief Warrant Officer-3 *Chief Warrant Officer-2 *Warrant Officer *Infantry Weapons Officer Enlisted *Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps *Sergeant Major *Master Gunnery Sergeant *First Sergeant *Master Sergeant *Gunnery Sergeant *Staff Sargeant *Sergeant *Corporal *Lance Corporal *Private First Class *Private UECU *Federal Director of the Union of Everett Crisis Unit *Federal Assistant Director *State Division Director *State Assistant Director *County Chief *Sergeant *Field Agent Weapons of the Ground Forces *Rifles/Assault/SMG **Colt M4A1 Carbine **AM-777 **H&K UMG/P **H&K MP5 **H&K MP7A1 **H&K G36C **IWI Tavor TAR21 **Knight's Armament SR-25 **Barrett M82A1 **M14 Rifle **H&K PSG1 **H&K 416/417 **Infanty Automatic Rifle (IAR) **XM8 Rifle **Z-M LR 300 **Beretta CX4 **FN M249 **XM8 Class Plasma Pulse Rifle (Experimental) *Handguns **Beretta M92/M96 **Glock 17/18/34 **Walther P99 **Colt 1911 **H&K USP **H&K Mark 23 **Sig Sauer P230 **Sig Sauer P226/P229 *Explosive Weapons **M72 LAW **M203 Rail Mounted Launcher **AT-4 Rocket Launcher **Stinger Missiles **Grenades **Claymore Mines **C-4 **Low/Mid/High Grade Fusion Warhead Category:Union of Everett Category:Organizations